Ritsu's eyes
by Kriss101godsman
Summary: " What the hell was that dream! Now I'm having weird fantasies with Takano-san! " I like your eyes!" That didn't even happen!"
1. Weird fantasies

A/N: if you find any grammar mistakes, please point it out!

WARNING: Lemon and Yaoi. Boy x Boy love. Don't like it? Then stop reading and get the hell outta here.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI.

Characters: Onodera Ritsu, Takano Masamune.

" Even though senpai is a bit of a loner and he's very quiet, in the little time we've been going out, I have realized one thing…he is a pervert! "

That's what the little Onodera Ritsu was thinking at the age of sixteen, with his body between his senpai legs, sitting behind him. Masamune was caressing his kouhai's delicate body. Suddenly Ritsu felt how his senpai pinched one of his nipples.

" ahhh…s-senpai…" Ritsu moaned.

" Do you like it?" Masamune asked.

" Mm…I-I don't k-know…" Ritsu blushed embarrassed.

' The truth is that it feels so good it scares me' Ritsu thought.

" Liar…they're getting hard"

Masamune licked Ritsu's earlobe.

" Aaah…t-that's n-not true"

" Admit it…you like it…"

Ritsu's heart was beating extremely fast. For Ritsu it was almost impossible to look at Masamune's face without his heart exploding. How was he going to get used to his touch?

To his voice that repeated those sweet but perverted words.

But Saga enjoyed to torture his shy boyfriend. Ritsu looked like he was about to die of embarrassment, his face was so red that Masamune couldn't help but to think that he was a

delicious strawberry. A very sweet and delicious strawberry that he was about to eat. He was getting aroused by those thoughts.

" look…your getting hard here too…" Masamune started to lower his hand touching Ritsu's abdomen until he reached the boy's erection.

" Saga-senp…! Ahh! Ritsu moaned when Masamune stared to stroke his erection.

"Ahn…s-senpai…d-don't squeeze it…I-it hurts…"

Masamune pushed Ritsu on the bed and started to take all of his clothes off.

' How embarrassing…senpai's taking my clothes off… I don't want him to see how I look when he touches me…it's embarrassing. Ritsu thought while shutting his eyes closed.

Ritsu covered himself with his hands. " If you do that I can't keep going"

" B-but…is just t-that…Ritsu blushed a crimson red.

Masamune thought how to convince him. He started kissing Ritsu on the cheeks and then on his lips. Quickly Ritsu reacted and put an embarrassed look, offering himself to his beloved senpai.

Then Masamune started kissing Ritsu's neck and then his nipples.

" Aah…senpai…" Masamune

Thought that Ritsu was too sensible, it didn't matter where he touched him, he'd moan and

get aroused.

He wanted Ritsu so badly, his skin was soft and sweet almost like silk. Ritsu's voice was so sexy but sweet.

Masamune saw Ritsu's erected nipples and sucked them.

" Aaah! Ritsu moaned in surprise.

" feels good in here?"

Masamune was so aroused by the sight in from of him. Ritsu was making that embarrassed and aroused face while blushing.

After sucking on Ritsu's nipples, Masamune started pumping Ritsu's erection.

" Ah…aahhn…s-sen…w-wait…"

Saga bit his bottom lip sensually, when he noticed how aroused Ritsu was, trembling beneath him and his cock was red and weeping. Masamune's hand was stroking up and down, fingers rubbing intently over the head.

" Ah ah…n-no…aaah w-wait…nnn…aah…s-sen…ahhh…s-senpai…I-I'm gonna…Ah!"

Ritsu came on Masamune's hand.

Masamune noticed the liquid

In his hand and he looked at Ritsu's face that was filled with pleasure. He kissed the boy's lips.

" That was fast…" he whispered into Ritsu's ear. Ritsu was blushing so much.

" T-t-that's b-b-because s-senpai…!" Ritsu cutely protested. In fact, Ritsu wanted to sink underground in those moments.

With a bit more of softness, and knowing that Ritsu was starting to calm down, he kissed him with his tongue.

After a couple of minutes of intense kissing, Masamune broke the kiss and looked at Ritsu, aroused noticing the erotic face he was making while blushing an panting.

It was irresistible. How could a boy two years younger than him, that was so clumsy and would apologize for everything could look so…provocative and adorable?

" S-Saga-senpai…" Ritsu noticed Masamune lost in his thoughts.

Masamune kissed him again feeling so hot.

Masamune licked his fingers and he started to put his finger inside of Ritsu. followed by another finger.

" Ahnn…S-senpai…Senpai…"

Ritsu felt a little uncomfortable.

" It hurts?" He asked pulling one of his fingers out so the boy could calm down a bit.

"Nnn… n-no…"

Once the finger was outside, he inserted it again, this time simulating little penetrations.

"Ah ah aah… sen… senpai…aah…"

Masamune sighed relived noticing that it didn't look painful to the boy. He put the third finger this time pushing it deeper inside.

Ritsu trembled and a chill ran down his spine, as he started to cry.

"Aah…ahh… s-senpai…It H-hurts!

His crying was so surprisingly childish, Masamune wasn't used to it and he felt guilty while watching the boy crying like a child. The first time the did it, Ritsu did exactly the same thing, taking Masamune off guard and making him feel uncomfortable in the moment.

He pulled his fingers away and hugged Ritsu trying to calm him down. He caressed him by stroking his hair softly and kissing his forehead. He noticed how Ritsu stopped crying but still sobbed a bit.

" S-senpai…I-I'm alright…I-if you wanna keep going…" Ritsu told his senpai who was still stroking his hair.

" Don't you wanna stop for today?"

" W-well…b-but…s-senpai hasn't…yet… Ritsu said, referring to Masamune's big erection.

Masamune was more than

aware of what the boy was thinking, since he was feeling

himself painfully tight in his pants.

Noticing that the boy has calmed down and was (apparently) ready to continue, Masamune sighed and he lubricated his fingers again and

Slowly started to put three fingers inside of Ritsu's hole, but pulling them out quickly when the boy started to feel uncomfortable again.

It was a very complex thing to prepare him. Slowly he inserted three fingers again, this time he waited, giving the boy time to get used to the feeling a bit. It was painful to Ritsu, but he remained in silence, so his senpai wouldn't worry so much.

"Ahn… a-ah… s-sen… pai… ah… aah… mm…"

Trying to distract himself a bit so that he wouldn't penetrate him for once, Masamune observed Ritsu's body, noticing the erection the boy had. When did he became like that again?

With his free hand he started to jerk Ritsu off.

"Aaahh… w-wait… s-senpai… that… aah ah…N-no…! I'm going to…!"

After hearing that, he pulled his fingers out and replace them with his erection. Masamune kissed Ritsu's neck and then sucked one of his nipples. Suddenly Ritsu felt Masamune's hand on his erection again.

"Aaah! ¡A-ahhh! ¡Ah! ¡Aah! ¡S-senpai….!

" I'm gonna move…" He said before thrusting deeper inside the boy that trembled.

"Aah! S-sen… pai… h-hurts…"

" it's because your too tense…relax…"

" Ah… I-I can't …

Masamune sighed difficultly.

He kissed Ritsu softly while the boy slowly and shyly kissed him back while blushing.

" Relax…" He repeated again this time with a bit of sweetness in his voice, suddenly he felt how the pressure wasn't much and he could move. He thrusted deeper.

"Aaah… a-ah…. S-senpai… nn…"

" doesn't hurt anymore?"

" Ah… mm… n-no…" his eyes were closed and he was red.

Even though he looked so adorable like that…Masamune

Wished he could see him better. He never saw his face properly.

" Ritsu…open your eyes…"

He slowly whispered into Ritsu's ear.

"Mmm… ahh…I-I don't want to…it's embarrassing.

" let me see you…" this time he said it in such a way…he almost made Ritsu melt away before he opened his eyes.

"Ahh… mm… s-senpai…

" I love you"

He kissed him slowly while both came.

After that, Masamune got slowly out of him and rested him on his side. A few seconds before hugging him, he stared at him, at his green eyes. The boy blushed and tried to hide under the blankets.

" D-don't l-look at me so m-much"

Masamune laughed a bit. Ritsu was surprised since his senpai rarely used to laugh. His heart skipped a beat. For a few seconds, even though it was embarrassing, they both stared at each other.

" W-what are y-you thinking Saga-senpai?"

" if I tell you…you'll get embarrassed. "

" W-what is it?"

" I like your eyes…they're beautiful"

Bip… bip… bip… bip…

Ritsu extended his arm and turned off his alarm. Actually he didn't need the alarm since he was being woke up by those dreams.

" What the hell was that dream?! Now I'm having weird fantasies with Takano-san?!

" I like your eyes?!" That didn't even happen!"

Still irritated by that dream, Ritsu walked to the kitchen and to the refrigerator opening the door and taking one energy drink.

He got dressed and once outside his apartment he closed his door and noticed Takano-san behind him, trying to ignore his boss, he walk away pretending he didn't saw

him.

" You can't even say good morning to me, can you?"

" G-good morning" Ritsu was irritated and angry.

" Good morning" Masamune said back to him, in a sweet and softly way.

Ritsu blushed.

Once they were both in the elevator, Ritsu could feel Takano gazing at him firmly.

Nervous, Ritsu looked back at him and they started at each other for a few seconds which thing made Ritsu blush.

" W-what are you looking at?"

Ritsu asked.

" nothing" he answered looking away.

" Liar! Tell me!"

" if I say so…you'll probably get more irritated than what you're right now…"

" Say it!"

He looked at Ritsu one more time.

" I like your eyes…they're beautiful…"


	2. One of this days

A/N: I hope you like this one, I'm a bit sad, since the first chapter didn't have much reviews…but thanks to my best friend and editor, who's name I'm not gonna say, I was able to keep writing…anyways love ya guys.

Warning: yaoi…boys love, bla bla bla

Disclaimer: why? T^T *sobs* ok…i don't own it…

" I like your eyes, they're beautiful…"

For a mere moment, the brunette thought that his heart stopped.

" want me to take you to the office?" Takano asked, offering to drive Ritsu to Marukawa.

Ritsu stood there, astonished. He couldn't believe what he heard just a couple of minutes ago. Takano knew the answer

Would be definitely no, so he didn't take long and entered his car. Sometimes he'd like for Ritsu to be less stubborn.

Much to his surprise, he'd never expect seeing Ritsu outside the passenger's door waiting for him to open it.

" This is unexpected…"

Said Takano while Ritsu sat on the passenger's seat closing the door.

" Sh-shut up…is j-just…it's gonna be late a-and then you'll

Scold me…" Ritsu tried to find an excuse.

" Of course. A subordinate should always arrive before his boss…"

" T-that I-I know… " Ritsu blushed.

Takano smirked while he drove to Marukawa Publishing.

Maybe things could be better if Ritsu were like that all the time.

" Definitely…one of this days I'm gonna make you say you love me again…"

A/N: IM SUCH A BITCH sorry if it's too short…I just wanted to add more fluffiness.

Hope you liked it, I'm gonna make more but after new year!

HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	3. Invading my personal space

A/N: I'm happy! This is the first time I updated soon! Usually I take at least a week to finish a chapter…because I get busy with a lot of stuff like having to babysit my little cousin and others. Anyway… I'm really sorry if there hasn't been any lemon…I promise that there'll be a lot in the next chapter!

Disclaimer~

" Definitely…one of this days I'm gonna make you say you love me again"

It was near the end of the cycle, they've been almost a week without sleeping and if they did get any sleep, it was because they passed out in the office.

That morning Ritsu woke up earlier than usual. Only three hours of sleep weren't enough. He dreamed of Takano-san and to top it all off, Takano-san offered to drive him to the office.

" Ugh…" Ritsu was well aware that Takano was gazing at him.

As always, Ritsu ignored him and pretended to be too busy to even notice. After all, he really was busy, he had Mutou-sensei's storyboard unfinished and tons of other authors manuscripts in his desk.

Ritsu decided to go to the restroom. He didn't even had to ask Takano to go because he was too busy, he didn't even noticed when Ritsu got out of the office.

At the same time, he saw Yokozawa following him.

"O-ohayou gozaimasu"

Ritsu didn't know why but Yokozawa's been looking weird lately.

" Ohayou" He didn't even frowned when he saw Ritsu. ' Ring, Ring, Ring ' it was Yokozawa's phone.

Yokozawa answered his phone.

" No…I told you I can't…"

It was pretty awkward; the restroom in that floor was out of service so he followed Yokozawa to the elevator.

" That's…ok, I'll go pick her up at 2:30 " He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he swore he saw Yokozawa blushing.

After a long day of work, Onodera and Takano went to the train station together, as always.

" ah…I'll wait for the other train…" Ritsu tried to find and excuse.

" No way. It's just a bit crowded and the last train will arrive in two hours"

It happened in a blink of an eye, Takano grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside.

Suddenly, Ritsu felt two strong arms hugging him from behind.

he blushed crimson and his heart started to beat faster and faster.

" T-Takano-san…someone can see us" Ritsu whispered while blushing.

" No they can't. Nobody's gonna find out. It's too crowded, nobody's gonna say a thing" Takano grabbed Onodera's hand and hold it tightly. It was true, the people around them were busy minding their own business. He was doing it again…Takano Masamune was invading my personal space. Onodera Ritsu thought.

" I feel like I'm dying ricchan!"

" Yes Kisa-san I think dying would be a good excuse to get the hell out of here" Ritsu told kisa who was shivering and apparently his vision was getting blurry. " And to finally top it all off, Takano-san told me to check on some of his manuscripts since he went to a meeting"

" That's the price you've got to pay since you're the newbie"

Kisa tried to laugh but he was too tired. " What're ya gonna do tonight ricchan?"

" Tonight? Isn't it obvious kisa-san, I'm gonna sleep"

" How boring" Said Mino getting in the conversation.

" Today's Friday! How bout going to drink? I told some folks from the other departments, what do ya say?"

" I Wish I could go with you guys…" said Hatori who was listening them from his desk. "But today I have to meet Yoshikawa Chiharu. See you guys on Monday" Hatori left.

" yep…he sure is responsible with his job and mangaka isn't he" said Kisa looking at a busy Ritsu who was working with some manuscripts while his phone rang.

" I don't think so Mino…I have to finish these before Takano-san gets here and gives me more work to do"

" Such a newbie" Said kisa.

When Ritsu looked at kisa, he was reading some email on his computer while blushing. Maybe from a special someone? He would never dare to ask such personal things anyway. Ritsu went back to work.

" Is that your girlfriend Kisa-san?" Ritsu heard Mino ask. Maybe that was the reason?

" Y-yeah something like that, sorry guys but I have go now, they're waiting for me outside"

Kisa said nervously, he took his things and ran out of the office.

" Hatori a very responsible editor and Kisa he's just in love" said Mino while grinning.

" And you Onodera, our editor in chief's personal slave!" Said Mino while leaving.

Ritsu couldn't help it but think that Mino was right. Clearing his mind a bit he went back to work. Ritsu was so concentrated in his work that he didn't notice someone getting closer behind him. Then he felt something warm and humid brushing his left cheek.

It wasn't necessary to guess who was the one who made Ritsu feel those sensations every time, the one who made his heart beat so fast.

" Takano-san we're in the office" He said while turning around looking at his boss.

" Here " Takano gave him a coffee. Ritsu blushed.

" T-Thanks…"

" Need any help?"

" Wha—I can do this!"

" Sure? Cause it looks like it's too much, you probably won't arrive at home until morning"

" W-well whose fault do you thin—mnph!

Ritsu was cut off by a kiss. But to Takano's surprise, strangely Ritsu didn't protest.

" Onodera are you al—

Before Takano could finish he was holding Onodera in his arms, Ritsu fainted.

A/N: This chapter was a bit less focused on Takano and Onodera but this has a reason and that is cause next chapter will be only bout them! I'm sorry I didn't know when to write Ritsu or Onodera, well see you next chappy!


	4. Love is complicated

A/N: Hi!~ I'm back! And like I said, this chapter is all bout Ritsu and Masamune. I wanted to make this clear: This fic's tittle is Ritsu's eyes for a reason ok…so you'll be seeing why in later chapters. I'm actually planning to make 6 chapters at least. I was doing my new fic called 'Ciderella: Hatsukoi's twisted plot' So…

if you wanna read it ~ENJOY~

Disclaimer- I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi, tho I wish I could…

Ritsu opened his eyes and noticed he was half naked and also…the room where he was, everything was too organized to be his room so he figured it was Takano's and to finally confirm it he turned around and saw Takano-san sleeping beside him. He immediately tried to get up without waking up Takano-san.

" Where do you think you're going?" Takano asked.

" W-what?! Why am I here?!"

" You passed out in the office" Takano said.

" I mean…Why am I HERE of all places!?"

" Isn't it obvious, I carried you all the way to my apparent, you should thank me" Takano said.

Ritsu blushed. He didn't want to thank Takano. " Ugh…s-sorry…"

" I can't believe you didn't wake up during all this time" Ritsu looked at the clock on the nightstand it said 5:39 a.m.

" Etto…I'll be going now…Thanks for everything!"

" Ritsu, wait!" Takano grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back on the bed. " Don't leave" Ritsu blushed.

" T-Takano-san…please…"

Takano hugged him.

" Ritsu…" Ritsu's heart started beating fast moment by moment. He didn't wanted to admit it but at times like this, he couldn't escape.

" Takano-san…" Takano kissed his forehead.

" Ngh…T-Takano-san…"

" Ritsu I love you, please stay with me"

++Lemon++

" Ahh! Ah-ah…" Takano started to suck on Ritsu's nipples.

" T-Takano-sa—! Ritsu was hard. Takano started to stroke Ritsu's erected member while fondling Ritsu's nipple with his other hand.

" mmm…ahh! Ta-ahh…"

Takano was feeling really tight in his pants now. " T-Takano-ahh…!" Takano loved how erotic Ritsu could look. Ritsu was blushing, moaning, his cock was hard and wet with pre-cum from Takano's touch. " T-Takano…ah-Ah…mmm…ahh! Ahhhh-ha!" Ritsu came on Takano's hand.

" Onodera…I'm putting it in" There was it again, that face, those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes now filled with lust and love. Ritsu felt self conscious every time he was around him. He loved everything bout him, his face, his body…Ritsu loved him.

" Ahhh! T-Takano-ah-haah!" Ritsu moaned as Takano thrust harder into him. " Ritsu, you're s-so tight"

Takano noticed something poking his abdomen. Ritsu was hard again. " Mmm…Ritsu…" Takano thrusted deeper inside him; He started masturbating Ritsu. " Ahh-ha-ahh!" Ritsu moaned with pleasure. " R-Ritsu…you're amazing…" Takano was almost there and so was Ritsu. " Ahhh! Takano-san! Ritsu came, clenching his muscles around Takano's cock." RITSU!" Takano gave the final Thrust and came inside his lover. " Ritsu, I love you" " B-Baka! " Ritsu said and blushed. Takano pulled out of him and hugged him tightly. " I love you" Takano repeated. " S-stop saying that!"

" Why? " Takano was used to hearing his lover protest bout it. Saying 'I love you' wasn't easy for Ritsu, since the day he knew Takano was 'saga-senpai' he always worried bout being jerked around. He thought Takano was doing all just 'cause he wanted to get revenge for that time when Ritsu 'round house kicked him' He wasn't sure if he'd ever tell Takano that he loved him. ' Love is complicated' Ritsu thought.

" Just…don't…" Takano was used to see a Ritsu in denial. He loved him and that's why he never gave up. " Love you" Takano kissed Ritsu on the cheek. Ritsu felt Takano's leg rubbing his own. " Ngh…Stop touching…" Ritsu said.

" What's with 'That'?" Takano asked.

" W-we just d-did it…" Ritsu blushed. Ritsu would never admit it but he loved when Takano touched him, it didn't matter if it was just their fingers brushing when Takano gave him a cup of coffee or when working, Ritsu's heart would always skip a beat and he would love it.

" I love you, Ritsu" Suddenly, when Takano went to touch Ritsu's leg again, he lifted a bit and felt something hard between Ritsu's nether regions. Ritsu blushed and looked away avoiding Takano's eyes. " Ritsu…" Takano chuckled.

" Wanna go for another round?" Takano teased. " W-what?!"

" Don't be embarrassed…look"

Takano pointed down. Ritsu looked and saw Takano's cock, erected. Ritsu blushed even more ( if that was possible ).

" umm…T-Taka—mnph!"

Takano kissed him passionately.

Their tongues fainting for dominance. " Taka—Ngh!"

Takano broke the kiss.

" Sounds like second round to me" Takano said and started to make love to Ritsu until the morning.

A/N: ok…so there's the lemon…etto…I'm sorry if its not good, It was four in the morning and that was all that came to my little dirty mind, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me if you want me to make it longer. See you next chapter!


	5. Morning

A/N: thanks for the reviews…I know they aren't many but at least I got some. This is short but I hope you enjoy.

~ ENJOY~

Disclaimer- I don't own the world's greatest first love

( sekaiichi hatsukoi )

"Ngh…" where am I? Ritsu thought.

" Good morning" Takano said.

" Ah! G-good morning" Ritsu blushed. He realized where he was, he was on Takano's bed, naked, covered by a blanket.

" Is your body ok?" Takano asked.

" O-of course! W-why…?"

" We did it so many times yesterday…" Takano said.

Ritsu blushed like a tomato and sat on the bed. He looked around trying to find his clothes. He saw his shirt and pants on the floor, Ritsu got up from the bed and suddenly felt pain on his lower back.

" Ow! Ngh! "

" Are you ok?!" Takano asked.

" Y-yeah…" Ritsu blushed and quickly got up and took his clothes, and went to the bathroom to shower.

' Maybe I shouldn't have done it so rough. I can't believe I couldn't resist last night, it was like I was losing control over myself…Ritsu was so…provocative. And then those eyes…I…' Takano was thinking and suddenly was interrupted by the sound of Ritsu's footsteps. Takano was in the kitchen making breakfast.

" Are you ok?" Takano asked.

" yeah…" Ritsu said.

" I made breakfast…"

" I gotta go now…" Ritsu said.

" At least eat with me" Takano said, giving Ritsu a plate full of what I like to call: a wonderful breakfast. When Ritsu looked at the plate, there were two pancakes with strawberries on the top, scrambled eggs, bacon and bread. Ritsu was about to drool.

" T-thanks…" Ritsu blushed and sat on the table, next to Takano.

" You look…cute"Takano said while watching Ritsu eat.

" W-what?" Ritsu blushed. Ritsu was trying to eat fast so he could get out of Takano's apartment as soon as possible, and got some maple syrup on his cheek.

Takano, noticing this, went and licked Ritsu's cheek clean.

" A-ah! Takano-san! What are you—"

" Syrup…" Ritsu blushed crimson.

" I'm leaving now! Thanks for everything!" Ritsu said.

" Wait, Ritsu…" Takano said.

Ritsu looked at him.

" W-what?"

" Stay here " Takano said.

" … " Ritsu blushed and didn't say anything. Takano took that as a yes.

" I, I love you, Ritsu "

" Sh-shut up, Baka!" Ritsu said, embarrassed by Takano's words.

Takano always made him feel embarrassed when he said ' I love you ' it made him feel like he was going to die of happiness. Takano would always say such embarrassing things, do such embarrassing things… That Ritsu would always love.

" Stay with me…" Takano said.

" I…I-I will…" Ritsu said and blushed.

Takano's eyes widened in shock and hugged Ritsu tightly. Takano was close to get Ritsu to confess. He would make him say so…no matter how long it takes.

" T-takano-san, I-I can't breath"

" I love you, Ritsu" Takano said.

A/N: That was a bit short…I'm sorry if it was stupid or boring, I've been busy with some things lately, School starting soon and…I'm writing my other fic Cinderella: Hatsukoi's twisted plot… but I promise I'll keep this going! See you later!


	6. A Date

**A/N: hello there~ as always, thanks for the reviews, I almost forgot about this fic. Maybe the next chapter will be the end, maybe not, all depends on the reviews. If you find any grammar mistakes, please point it out. Well, i hope you ~ENJOY~ **

Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi is not and will never be my property. *sobs* T^T

" Man, I'm dying…" Kisa said.

" Tori, how's Yoshikawa-sensei's manuscript going?" Takano asked.

" IM DYING" Kisa yelled.

"If you have time to complain then do some work instead!" Takano said.

"Yes sir…" Kisa answered half-heartedly.

Just another typical working day at Marukawa Publishing, just that this time it was hell week.

"What the hell?! Onodera, don't give me this kind of half-assed shitjob!"

" Takano-san…" Ritsu was irritated.

*Im sexy and I know it* it was Takano's phone ringtone.

' Annoying ' Ritsu thought.

* Im sexy and I know it *

Takano took his phone and answered it. Takano was almost going to break his cell phone because of his own irritation. Ritsu, Kisa and Hatori were surprised seeing a dark gloomy aura surrounding their boss in an instant, while Mino kept smiling like a creep.

" What do you mean you won't make it in time?!" Takano yelled.

" Ugh…Takano-san…"

"Ricchan... pull yourself... together..." Kisa weakly encouraged Onodera.

"He's right... Onodera...-kun..." Mino Said, still smiling. "We... can... do this..."

"Oi! Don't go encourage him if you yourselves are not yet finished with your jobs!" Takano shouted.

'Just you wait Takano-san! I'll make sure that this manuscript would be better than yours!' Onodera thought.

And thus they continued to undergo the Hell days.

Three days later

Ritsu kept having dreams about when he and Takano were in high school together.

Even at work he had those dreams.

Ritsu's been considering Takano's offer about dating…

' I gotta be crazy ' Ritsu thought.

Dropping all of his work materials onto the couch, Ritsu settled down onto the floor in front of the coffee table.

Knock knock knock

Ritsu heard somebody knocking the front door. He had an idea of who could it be, and if he was right…

" Onodera!" Ritsu heard Takano shout from outside of his apartment.

' Takano-san'

Ritsu went to open the door.

He obviously didn't want to, but if he didn't open the door, Takano would've done it.

" What?" Ritsu asked.

" Let me in " Takano said.

Takano pushed Ritsu inside and stepped in his apartment shutting the door close.

" Wha- Takano-san! Don't just barge in like that!

5 minutes later

Now they were both sitting on the couch.

' awkward' Ritsu thought.

" S-so what did you wanted to tell me?" Ritsu asked.

" Yes or no " Takano said.

" What?"

" Are you gonna have a date with me or not?" Takano asked.

" W-well…I'm not… Maybe, maybe not" Risu said and blushed.

"Now that you will have a date with me, let's decide time and place here. " Takano said.

" Wha-! i said maybe" Ritsu said.

" Tomorrow at 5 p.m. We'll go anywhere you want" Takano said and sat up.

" HUH?! Wait- Takano-san!"

Takano exited Ritsu's apartment.

'He's unbelievable ' Ritsu thought.

Next day, at 5:00 p.m.

When Takano went to Ritsu's apartment this morning, Ritsu obviously didn't want to go anywhere with him, but Takano dragged him all the way to the parking lot and to his car. Now Takano and Ritsu were going to a restaurant.

' I can't stand it anymore ' Ritsu thought.

Every time he was alone with Takano, there will be this silence that not even Takano himself would stand. Takano turned on the radio.

me and you setting in a honeymoon, if I woke up next to you, if i woke up next to you

" I love that song…" Ritsu said.

" Fall Out boy, right?" Takano asked.

" I used to love that band!" Ritsu said.

" They broke up in 2010 " Takano said.

" Yeah…"

Ritsu really liked this band, suddenly Takano started singing.

" Me and you setting in a honeymoon, if I woke up next to you, if I woke up next to you" Takano sung.

Ritsu started singing too.

" Me and you…" Takano

" Setting in a honeymoon " Ritsu.

" If I woke up next to you " Takano sung.

They kept singing until the song ended.

" Hahahahaha " Ritsu laughed.

" I never heard you sing " Takano said.

" Ah…" Ritsu blushed.

" There's a lot of things I want to do with you…" Takano said. Ritsu blushed.

At the restaurant

" Good evening, what can I get you sir?" The waitress asked.

After the waitress took their order, they stood in silence until Takano spoke.

" You like this place?" He asked.

" W-well…yeah…" Ritsu said.

" It's a common place…I would've taken you to a fancy restaurant " Takano said.

" I-it's ok, I like it here" Ritsu said.

Yes Takano and Ritsu went to Applebee's.

Takano was gazing at Ritsu while Ritsu blushed and looked away. Suddenly, Ritsu felt Takano's leg touching his feet under the table, then he lifted it and was touching between Ritsu's legs.

" T-Takano-san…what are you doing?!" Ritsu whispered.

Takano ignored Ritsu.

" S-Stop…" Ritsu said.

Takano stopped when the waitress came back with the food.

" Here you go" She said, placing the food on the table.

After they ate, they went to the bookstore.

" Ah, I really like this book " Said Ritsu.

" A novel from Usami Akihiko?" Takano asked.

" Y-yeah…"

" You were his editor, right ?"

" Yeah, but I didn't edit this book though…" Ritsu said.

" Ok, then…you can get all the books you want, I'll pay for them" Takano said.

" N-no it's ok, I'll do it" Ritsu said.

" It's our date, let me do it" Takano said.

At the end, Takano paid for everything, the food at the restaurant and the books. Now they were back in their apartments. Ritsu said he was gonna sleep but Takano barged in and now he was at Ritsu's kitchen making coffee.

" Want coffee?" Takano asked.

" Yeah" ' The hell! Why did I let him in?! well I didn't ' Ritsu thought.

" Here " Takano gave Ritsu the coffee.

" Thanks " Ritsu said.

Takano stared at Ritsu, Ritsu blushed.

" W-what?" Ritsu asked.

" I really like your eyes " Takano said.

" T-Thanks…" Ritsu said while blushing.

" So…can I kiss you?" Takano asked.

" W-what?!" Ritsu blushed.

" It's a date remember?" Takano said.

" Y-yeah b-bu—

Takano kissed him and slipped his tongue into his mouth battling for dominance.

Ritsu moaned into the kiss.

" Takano-san…"

" I want you now " Takano said and licked Ritsu's earlobe and bit it.

" Ah! Ah~" Ritsu moaned.

Then, Takano put the two cups of coffee on the table and picked Ritsu up carrying him bridal style to his room.

A/N: Yes! lemon is next!

I really liked Fall Out Boy… the song that appears in this fic is called: I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off

I have a question for ya guys: What's your favorite band?

See ya next chapter!


	7. I love you…senpai

**A/N: Helloooooo~ I'm back! And I brought you Lemon! This is the last chapter, but I'm planning to make a sequel, it'll be published this week! Tell me if you find any grammar mistakes, ~ ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sekaiichi hatsukoi, WHY?! T^T**

" I want you now " Takano said and picked Ritsu up bridal style to their room.

Takano threw Ritsu on the bed.

" Ritsu…"

" Takano-san…"

Takano crawled into the bed and hugged Ritsu.

" I love you " Takano said.

Takano kissed Ritsu passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth battling for dominance.

" Mnm…Ngh…"

Ritsu moaned into the kiss.

Sighing shortly, Ritsu draped his arms limply over Takano's shoulders. There really was no hope. He was lost in the kiss, resenting the way Takano's tongue moved expertly fast at first, but then sunk into a smooth, pleasuring rhythm that was painfully sensual.

His hips suddenly jerked and Ritsu, much to his embarrassment (and arousal), felt a bulge brush against his leg and then press against his own growing erection that was starting to strain at the front of his pants.

" Ah…ah!" Ritsu moaned.

Takano took Ritsu's shirt off.

" Sexy " Takano said and started to suck on one of Ritsu's nipples while fondling the other with his hand.

" T-takano-san…ahh"

Ritsu looked away, embarrassed.

" Ritsu look at me" Takano said and took off his own pants showing Ritsu how hard he was; Ritsu blushed crimson.

Takano started lapping and sucking at Ritsu's neck, going lower and lower, until he reached his collerbone.

"Ahhnn...Ngh...Ahh...Takano-san..." Ritsu moaned.

Takano took Ritsu's pants off and slid his hand up and down Ritsu's manhood slowly, causing the younger one to involuntarily buck his hips up to get more of that tantalizing friction.

"Ahhnnn...Takano-san...I-I w-want...nghh..." the younger moaned out, an expression of pure need splayed across his face.

"What do you want?" Takano said, smirking at him., still slowly pumping and sliding his hand over the younger's manhood, making him a little more wet than he was before...

"You...ahh...I-I want...ngh...ahhnn...you" Ritsu said between moans.

He slowly pulled off Ritsu's boxers and when the were off, he began to graze his tongue up the shaft and back down causing the younger to cry out in pleasure.

"AHH!...haa...ahhnn...nghh...T-Takano-san!"

Takano continued to lick upwards. When he got to the tip, he started sucking on it.

"Ahhhhnnn...nnghh..." Ritsu moaned loudly.

Takano slowly took the younger's desire into his mouth.

"Ahhhhh! T-Takano-san! Nghhh!" Ritsu cried out.

Takano soon engulfed the younger one. All he could do was buck his hips up, begging for more. So Takano complied. He started to suck on Ritsu's needy desire. Swirling his tongue, and giving the younger one full blown pleasure.

" Ah! T-Taka-ah! Ahhh!" Ritsu came on Takano's

hand.

" Have you not jerked off for the past few days, Onodera?"

Takano said.

" Sh-shut up! T-that's none of your business!" Ritsu said and blushed.

" Ritsu…"

" Ah!" Ritsu moaned as Takano put one finger inside him. " Ah…ah!" Then he added a second digit in, moving both fingers around in a scissoring motion.

" Ah!…haa-ah!"

Then Takano added the third finger.

" Ahh! Oh…"

" Ritsu…are you ready?"

" Ah! Ah-haa…y-yeah…"

Takano positioned himself between Ritsu's legs and pushed his erection slowly inside of his lover. Takano

groaned as a tight heat engulfed his ever hard manhood. Takano waited until it was unbearable not to move.

" Ahhh! Ahnn!" Ritsu moaned feeling a mix of pain and pleasure as Takano started to move inside of him.

" Ritsu… s-so tight…" Takano said and kissed his neck.

" Ahnn…T-Takano…"

Takano noticed that Ritsu was getting hard again and started pumping his member in time with his thrusts.

" Ahh! ah! Oh! " Ritsu moaned.

Takano sucked on one of Ritsu's nipples while pumping him.

" Ahnn…ahh! n-no…ah!"

Takano started thrusting deeper and harder.

" Ahh! "

" Ritsu…"

" Ahhh! Takano! Ahh!" Ritsu came on their abdomens.

" Ah-haa…T-Takano…"

The ring of muscles tightened around Takano's manhood, and with one final thrust, he came deep inside of Ritsu.

" R-RITSU…!"

Takano slowly pulled out of Ritsu and then hugged him tightly.

" I love you, Ritsu…" Takano said.

" I…I…I-I love you too, Takano " Ritsu said while blushing.

Takano's eyes went wide, he was shocked, he couldn't believe what Ritsu just said.

He'd been waiting for this moment since he found Ritsu again. Takano started crying.

" R-Ritsu…you said it…"

Takano hugged him tighter

( if that was possible ) and kissed his forehead, then ruffled his hair.

" Ano…Um…"

" I love you so much, Ritsu…"

" M-Me too…senpai"

**A/N: Kyaaa! remember that I'll be making the sequel!**

**it'll be called: My little kouhai. It will be from Takano's point of view. **

**Well, I hope you liked this! If you did, please REVIEW! **


End file.
